


Ren's Letters

by cuddlesandstucky



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesandstucky/pseuds/cuddlesandstucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa 2009, when Rick left for Afghanistan. The letters Kieren wrote him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren's Letters

\---------------

**_15 December 2008_ **

Dear Rick,

I don't know what to say. I've been sitting here, staring, and I can't think of a thing.

I tried asking your dad for your address, though I swear, it was like pulling teeth. He said you would have given it to me if you wanted to. I gave him some bullshit about having forgotten the address you had told me, but he still wouldn't hand it over. It was your mum, in the end, who slipped it to me in the front yard. She said it would be good for you to hear from a friend.

Why didn't you tell me? Please explain, because I just... I just don't get it.

Anyways, I hope you're doing well.

I miss you. I'll write again.

Ren.

==============================

**_ 9 January 2009 _ **

Dear Rick,

It's been a few weeks and you haven't written back. I guess it's not your fault. It's not like I asked you to. Army's pretty busy then, isn't it?

Things are more or less the same here. Jem says hi. My dad said, and I quote: "He'll be doing just fine then. They say the army's got lots to do." I suppose he's right, it's just a silly way to put it. School is fine, as well. It's weird not seeing you here. It would have been nice if they'd of let you stay until the summer. 

Roarton is dreary as hell. I've been painting a lot, though that's probably more because of you than the weather. Maybe I'll send you something. Is that even allowed?

I miss you. Please write back, if you have the time.

Ren.

==============================

**_ 20 January 2009 _ **

Dear Rick,

I realize you might not be getting these. I heard someone talking about how letters can get lost pretty easily on their way to the army base, and how sometimes, the higher-ups don't even deliver them to you. I don't know if that's true, but either you're an asshole, or you're not getting them.

Let's be honest, it's probably both. I'm going a little mad without you here. Can you tell? 

Either way, I've decided I'll just keep writing to you, regardless. Someone's got to keep you updated on all the Roarton happenings, after all! Note my sarcasm.

Have your parents been writing? I would ask them, but, well... I wouldn't. I don't see them much anyways. Not that I did even when you were here, but Sundays are pretty much it now. They're still sitting in the same pew, if you were wondering. So am I. 

 

I'm going on when really all I meant to say was that I'll be writing.

I love and miss you still.

Ren 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you! Thanks for reading these short little blurbs so far! I kind of got the idea for this in the middle of my semester, and after starting it, realized I had nowhere near enough time to really dedicate myself to it. That said, I'm off for winter break in a week, and I'll have loads more time to flesh this thing out, plot structure and all that jazz included :)
> 
> For now, enjoy the third letter! You can count these first three as a bit of a "prologue" to the rest of the fic!
> 
> (also, just throwing an idea out there, but do you have any opinions/ thoughts about these notes being handwritten? should i do that? would that be beneficial to your happiness? let me know!)
> 
> EDIT 12/4/14: I've compiled these into one chapter and changed the days a bit to fit the timeline of the story more accurately! Expect an update content wise in the next week :)


End file.
